fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Nulevoy/Rasa
Żywiołaki (Elementals) - nietypowa rasa kucyków stworzona przez Nulevoy. Żywiołaki powstały około tysiąc lat przed narodzinami Księżniczek i dzielą się na ponad jedenaście podgatunków. Mimo iż są genetycznie różne od normalnych kucyków, to zamieszkują Equestrię, niemniej niektóre dążą do utworzenia własnego państwa (Wyżsi) albo do przejęcia władzy w Equestrii (Wyklęci). Podstawowe informacje Nazwa Nazwa "żywiołak" pochodzi od słowa "żywioł", które dosłownie definiuje nienaturalność owych kucyków - potrafią one mianowicie panować nad danymi żywiołami, nawet jeśli nie do końca się do nich kwalifikują. Do samego "żywiołak" najczęściej dodaje się jeszcze jeden człon, który zależny jest od żywiołu, nad którym dany kuc panuje, jednak wszystkie kucyki ten rasy są równo zwane Żywiołakami. Żywienie Żywiołaki żywią się dokładnie tym samym co inne kucyki, ale głównie dzikimi trawami i owocami. Co jest jednak ciekawe, nie są w stanie strawić najnormalniejszych warzyw (marchewka, pomidor etc) ani ich wytworów jak jakieś mieszaniny albo dania warzywne. Niektóre, poza normalnym jedzeniem, są wstanie pożywiać się małymi zwierzątkami (Żywiołaki Ognia, Próżni i Ciemności), glonami i wodorostami (Żywiołaki Wody), surowymi jajami ptaków (Żywiołaki Powietrza), kamieniami szlachetnymi (Żywiołaki Ziemi i Metalu) oraz roślinami trującymi i toksycznymi (Żywiołaki Trawy). Występowanie Żywiołaki stanową niecałe 10% ludności Equestrii (przeliczając TYLKO na kucyki), głównie ze względu na ich specyficzne powstawanie. Niemniej, najczęściej można je spotkać w okolicach Canterlotu oraz samym mieście albo w lesie Everfree lub innych lasach (nieliczne, głównie Wyklęci). Bardzo często mieszają się z innymi kucami, głównie dla pracy i zarobku, ale też stałego miejsca zamieszkania, dlatego też spora ilość Żywiołaków ukrywa swoją rasę. Możliwe, że znajdą się jacyś przedstawiciele tej rasy w innych miastach i zakątkach Equestrii, jednak jest ich tam niewielka ilość. Żywotność Każdy Żywiołak jest długowieczny i od pewnego wieku do momentu śmierci wygląda młodo. Długość ich życia jest niezależna od poziomu ich magii albo żywiołu. Mimo iż żyją dłużej i niemalże "wiecznie młodzi", to są bardziej śmiertelni i niekiedy bardziej chorowici niż normalne kucyki. Podczas gdy pewne choroby nie są wstanie wywołać u kucyka zgon, tak u Żywiołaków są one w 99% śmiertelneweźcie sobie umrzyjcie na przeziębienie xd i najczęściej lekarstwa zwykłych kucyków na nich nie działają. Żywiołakom często też towarzyszą choroby genetyczne oraz depresja, przez co niekiedy ponad 15% młodych nie dożywa wieku dojrzałego (który jest zależny od posiadanego żywiołu). Rozmnażanie się Jedną z najbardziej specyficznych cech u Żywiołaków jest z góry określona zasada rozmnażania i dziedziczenia. Mianowicie, krzyżowanie pewnych żywiołów z innymi jest mniej lub bardziej pewne powodzenia, a niektóre Żywiołaki w ogóle nie mogą mogą się mieszać i mieć dzieci (np. Żywiołak Ognia z Żywiołakiem Trawy, a Wody z Metalu). Nigdy nie jest też pewne na sto procent, czy źrebię odziedziczy żywioł po którymkolwiek z rodziców czy też będzie mieć od nich zupełnie inny. Nudna Tabelka z rozpisem, które kombinacje są bardziej pewne a które niemożliwe. |-| 100%= Ogień + Ziemia Powietrze + Woda Ziemia + Metal Woda + Próżnia Energia + Ogień Trawa + Powietrze Światło + Ciemność połączenia z dwoma tymi samymi żywiołami (poza Duszą, Światłem i Ciemnością) |-| 80%= Ogień + Powietrze Ziemia + Woda Powietrze + Próżnia Woda + Energia Metal + Ogień Trawa + Ziemia |-| 50%= Ogień + Woda Ziemia + Powietrze Powietrze + Metal Woda + Trawa Energia + Ziemia Próżnia + Ogień |-| 0%= Ogień + Trawa Powietrze + Energia Ziemia + Próżnia Woda + Metal Dusza + każdy inny Żywiołak Żywiołak + normalny kucyk Formy "żywiołów" Każdy Żywiołak posiada swoją odrębną i alternatywną formę, która, najczęściej, w znaczny sposób różni się od ich normalnego wyglądu. Żywiołaki podstawowe posiadają po dwie formy "żywiołu", ale są one zależne od tego, czy Żywiołak jest kucem ziemnym, pegazem czy jednorożcem. Wszystkie inne Żywiołaki (poza Duszy) posiadają jedną postać, która jest dla wszystkich trzech gatunków jednakowa. Jedynie Żywiołak Duszy posiada ponad trzy możliwe warianty, które są zależne tylko i wyłącznie od jego emocji oraz odczuć, więc w zależności co czuje w danej chwili może przybrać jedną z tych form. Pochłanianie energii innych kucyków i Żywiołaków Zwyczaj zabijania kucyków i pochłaniania ich energii w celu zdobycia większej mocy pojawił się kilkadziesiąt lat temu u Wyklętych. Wierzą, iż magia znajdująca się w każdym kucyku sprawi, iż staną się nieśmiertelni oraz wszechpotężni. Takich aktów kucobójstwa z wysysaniem energii dokonują jednak niezbyt często, głównie dlatego iż każdy z Żywiołaków posiada swój limit mocy, który jak przekroczy to grozi mu śmierć w wyniku zawału serca albo nagłej utraty całej siły (i to w ciągu zaledwie godziny). Niemniej Wyklęci nie mogą wyssać energii poprzez zabicie innego Żywiołaka, nie dlatego, że są zbyt słabi na taką dawkę mocy, ale dlatego że nie posiadają takich umiejętności, by odebrać innemu Żywiołakowi jego żywioł i moce z nim związane. Jedynie Żywiołak Duszy posiada wystarczająco dużo energii, by pozbawić ją innego Żywiołaka, niezależnie od tego czy jest on żywy czy też martwy, niemniej nawet Żywiołak Legendarny posiada pewien limit (który i tak jest bardzo wysoki), którego przekroczenie skutkuje nie tyle zawałem serca czy utraty wszystkich sił, a po prostu nagłym pęknięciem ciała Żywiołaka niczym nadmuchany do granic możliwości balonno nie wiem jak to opisać, ale wiadomo o co chodzi ;;. Historia Geneza . Czasy do wygnania Księżniczki Luny . Od porozumienia z Księżniczką Celestią do czasów obecnych . Podział Żywiołaków Żywiołaki podstawowe Żywiołaki podstawowe są najczęściej spotykanie i bardziej przypominają normalne kucyki niż inne Żywiołaki. Stanową ponad 65% całej rasy. Mogą być nimi tylko kuce ziemne, jednorożce i pegazy. Mocą przewyższają normalne, ale silne jednorożce (jak Twilight jak była jednorożce), ale są słabsze od Alicornów (Celestia, Luna). Żyją minimalnie do 60 lat, a maksymalnie do ponad 700 lat. Ognia= * Pełną dojrzałość oraz zatrzymanie w starzeniu osiągają w wieku 22 lat. * Mogą nimi być tylko pegazy i jednorożce. * Forma "żywiołu" - sukkub/inkub (jednorożce), feniks (pegazy) * Ich oczy są najczęściej (90%) w odcieniach czerwieni z blado czerwonym białkiem, rzadziej (10%) w odcieniach pomarańczu z blado pomarańczowym białkiem. * Silne przeciwko Powietrzu (atak), słabe przeciwko Wodzie (obrona) i Energii (atak). |-| Powietrza= * Pełną dojrzałość oraz zatrzymanie w starzeniu osiągają w wieku 18 lat. * Mogą nimi być tylko pegazy i jednorożce. * Forma "żywiołu" - orzeł (pegaz), gryf (jednorożec) * Nie posiadają źrenicy, a ich oczy najczęściej są (80%) w odcieniach jasnego turkusu z blado turkusowym białkiem, rzadziej (20%) w odcieniach jasnego błękitu z blado błękitnym białkiem. * Silne przeciwko Ziemi (atak), słabe przeciwko Ogniu (obrona) i Próżni (atak). |-| Ziemi= * Pełną dojrzałość oraz zatrzymanie w starzeniu osiągają w wieku 25 lat. * Mogą nimi być tylko kuce ziemne i pegazy. * Forma "żywiołu" - gargulec (kuce ziemne), wiwerna (pegazy) * Mają bardziej owalne źrenice niż inne kucyki, a ich oczy są najczęściej (90%) w odzieniach złotego pomarańczu z blado pomarańczowym białkiem, rzadziej (10%) w odcieniu czerwono-pomarańczowym z blado czerwonym białkiem. * Silne przeciwko Wodzie (atak), słabe przeciwko Powietrzu (obrona) i Metalu (atak). |-| Wody= * Pełną dojrzałość oraz zatrzymanie w starzeniu osiągają w wieku 20 lat. * Mogą nimi być tylko kuce ziemne i jednorożce. * Forma "żywiołu" - kraken (jednorożce), syrena (kuce ziemne) * Ich źrenice nie są czarne, ale w bardzo ciemnym odcieniu tęczówki, najczęściej (95%) w odcieniach niebieskiego z blado niebieskim białkiem, rzadziej (5%) w odcieniach turkusu z jasno turkusowym białkiem. * Silne przeciwko Ogniu (atak), słabe przeciwko Ziemi (obrona) i Trawie (atak). Żywiołaki zaawansowane Żywiołaki zaawansowane są nieco rzadziej spotykane niż podstawowe, ale są bardziej rozpoznawalne, gdyż znaczniej różnią się od innych kucyków. Stanową około 30% całej rasy i mogą być nimi tylko kuce ziemne, jednorożce oraz pegazy. Siłą dorównują Alicornom (Celestia, Luna), ale nie przewyższają ich. Minimalnie żyją około 90 lat, a maksymalnie do 800 lat. Trawy= * Pełną dojrzałość oraz zatrzymanie w starzeniu osiągają w wieku 19 lat. * Mogą nimi być tylko kuce ziemne i jednorożce. * Forma "żywiołu" - wilkołak (kuce ziemne, jednorożce) * Ich oczy są najczęściej (90%) w odcieniach zieleni z blado zielonym białkiem, rzadziej (10%) w odcieniach morskim z blado morskim białkiem. * Silne przeciwko Próżni (atak) i Wodzie (obrona), słabe przeciwko Metalu (obrona). |-| Metalu= * Pełną dojrzałość oraz zatrzymanie w starzeniu osiągają w wieku 27 lat. * Mogą nimi być tylko kuce ziemne i pegazy. * Forma "żywiołu" - golem (kuce ziemne, pegazy) * Ich źrenice zawsze mają kolor ciemnego szarego, a oczy po równo (po 50%) mogą być albo w odcieniach szarości lub srebra z jasno szarym białkiem albo w odcieniu złotego z jasno żółtym białkiem. * Silne przeciwko Trawie (atak) i Ziemi (obrona), słabe przeciwko Energii (obrona). |-| Energii= * Pełną dojrzałość oraz zatrzymanie w starzeniu osiągają w wieku 20 lat. * Mogą nimi być tylko pegazy i jednorożce. * Forma "żywiołu" - ptak gromu (pegazy, jednorożce) * Ich oczy posiadają podwójną tęczówkę i węższe źrenice, a najczęściej (80%) są w żółtych odcieniach z jasno żółtym białkiem, rzadziej (20%) w odzieniach pomarańczu (w stronę barwy miedzianej) z jasno pomarańczowym białkiem. * Silne przeciwko Metalu (atak) i Ogniu (obrona), słabe przeciwko Próżni (obrona). |-| Próżni= * Pełną dojrzałość oraz zatrzymanie w starzeniu osiągają w wieku 24 lat. * Mogą nimi być tylko kuce ziemne i jednorożce. * Forma "żywiołu" - wampir, nietoperz (kuce ziemne, jednorożce) * Ich źrenice są wrzecionowate, a ich oczy najczęściej (90%) są w odcieniach purpury z blado fioletowym białkiem, rzadziej (10%) w odcieniach bladego różu z jasno różowym białkiem. * Silne przeciwko Energii (atak) i Powietrzu (obrona), słabe przeciwko Trawie (obrona). Żywiołaki Legendarne Żywiołaki Legendarne to niezwykle rzadka odmiana, które bardzo rzadko przypominają zwykłe kuce. W całym społeczeństwie jest ich niewiele ponad 5% (po 2% Światła i Ciemności oraz ledwo 1% Duszy), i mogą być nimi tylko jednorożce, a nawet Alicorn (tylko Duszy). W pełni sił są znacznie potężniejsze od Alicornów (Celestia, Luna), a z normalną siłą również są silniejsi od nich, ale nie aż tak jak z całą mocą. Są wstanie żyć ponad 1000 lat. Światła= * Pełną dojrzałość oraz zatrzymanie w starzeniu osiągają w wieku 30 lat. * Mogą nimi być tylko jednorożce. * Forma "żywiołu" - bazyliszek (jednorożce) * Ich źrenice są w bardzo jasnym odcieniu tęczówki, a ich oczy mogą być dowolnego koloru (ale bardzo rzadko ciemnego), a białka białe. * W zależności od pory dnia, są silne przeciw Ciemności (dzień) albo słabe (noc). * Kiedy Żywiołak Światła umrze, umiera również Żywiołak Ciemności. |-| Ciemności= * Pełną dojrzałość oraz zatrzymanie w starzeniu osiągają w wieku 30 lat. * Mogą nimi być tylko jednorożce. * Forma "żywiołu" - demidragon (jednorożce) * Ich źrenice są w kolorze białym, zaś tęczówka może być w dowolnym kolorze (ale bardzo rzadko jasnym), a ich białko jest czarne. Ich oczy również nie odbijają światła. * W zależności od pory dnia, są silne przeciw Światłu (noc) albo słabe (dzień). * Kiedy Żywiołak Światła umrze, umiera również Żywiołak Ciemności. Jednak, jeśli to Żywiołak Ciemności umrze pierwszy, to Żywiołak Światła nie umiera razem z nim. |-| Duszy= * Pełną dojrzałość oraz zatrzymanie w starzeniu osiągają w wieku 35 lat. * Mogą nimi być tylko Alicorny. * Forma "żywiołu" - Anioł (domena Życia), Serafin (domena Harmonii), Demon (domena Śmierci) * Ich oczy mogą być dowolnego koloru, a źrenice są zmienne i zależne od używanej formy "żywiołu" (normalne czarne - Anioł, wrzecionowate czarne - Demon, normalne z jaśniejszym odcieniem tęczówki - Serafin). * Jest silny przeciw każdemu innemu Żywiołakowi, ale w zależności od domeny jest silny przeciw Żywiołakowi Światła (domena Śmierci), silny przeciw Żywiołakowi Ciemności (domena Życia) albo silny od nich obu jednocześnie (domena Harmonii). Podział ogólny Wyżsi Wyżsi to wszystkie Żywiołaki stojące po stronie Głównego Nadzorcy oraz wysoko rozwinięte Żywiołaki, które nie przynależą do Wyklętych. Nie posiadają znaków szczególnych w wyglądzie, ale mówią innym akcentem i posiadają swój język "urzędowy", dzięki któremu łatwo i szybko rozpoznają który kucyk z ich rasy jest Wyższym, Wyklętym lub Neutralnym. To głównie oni decydują się na rozmowy "dyplomatyczne" i swego rodzaju pojednanie z Księżniczkami, ale jednocześnie dążą do utworzenia własnego państwa. W chwili obecnej dowodzi nimi Ignottius, pegaz i Żywiołak Ziemi. Wyklęci thumb|right Są to Żywiołaki, które sprzeciwiają się władzy Głównego Nadzorcy oraz pragną być jedyną grupą Żywiołaków nie tylko w Equestrii, ale i na Świecie. Tysiące lat temu stanęły po stronie Demona (Żywiołaka Duszy o domenie Śmierci), który obiecywał im władzę, bogactwo oraz sławę. Od tamtego momentu znakiem rozpoznawczym Wyklętych był wypalony u dołu kopyta znak półksiężyca, który wklęsłą stroną był zwrócony ku dołowi. Dążą głównie do wybicia innych Żywiołaków albo namówienie ich na przejście na ich stronę, ale również do zdobycia permanentnej dominacji w Equestrii, co jest równoznaczne z nietolerowaniem normalnych kucyków i knowaniom przeciwko Księżniczkom. Praktycznie każdy ma jakąś określoną rolę i jest np szpiegiem/skrytobójcą/podpalaczem/trucicielem. W chwili obecnej dowodzi nimi Mysterio, Alicorn i Żywiołak Duszy o domenie Śmierci. Neutralni Neutralni są Żywiołakami, które nie wypowiadają się ani po stronie Wyższych ani Wyklętych. Najczęściej są to kucyki, które układają sobie życie ze zwykłymi kucykami i ukrywają swoje moce, przez co najczęściej ich nie trenują i z biegiem czasu tracą je. Niemniej, genetycznie dalej są Żywiołakami i niektóre cechy wyglądu oraz forma "żywiołu" (której de facto nie mogą stracić) je demaskują w życiu codziennym czy w niektórych sytuacjach (jak niemożność posiadania dzieci z kucykami innymi niż Żywiołaki). Hierarchia Bez względu na ty, do której grupy dany Żywiołak przynależy, cała rasa ma jeden określony podział hierarchiczny. Możliwe iż Wyklęci posiadają własny podział, jednak jest on nieznany. # Żywiołak Duszy # Główny Nadzorca (Shei-Fel) # Żywiołak Światła i Żywiołak Ciemności # Najwyższy Kapłan (Ull-Noih) # Żywiołaki zaawansowane i podstawowe / Inni kapłani # Neutralni, słabo rozwinięte Żywiołaki # Wyklęci Akademia dla Żywiołaków . Lista Żywiołaków (z Wiki i bardziej znanych) Można stworzyć przedstawiciela tej rasy w wariancie podstawowym (Ogień, Powietrze, Ziemia, Woda) bez pytania Autorki o specjalną zgodę (trzeba jedynie pokazać brudnopis/miejsce gdzie będzie tworzony i napisać, że rasa należy do niej). W razie chęci stworzenia Żywiołaka zaawansowanego (Trawa, Metal, Energia, Próżnia) należy poprosić Autorkę o zezwolenie i również pokazać miejsce/brudnopis gdzie będzie owa postać tworzona. Nie można tworzyć ani też prosić o zezwolenie na utworzenie Żywiołaka Legendarnego. Jeśli zaś chodzi o grupę, do jakiej będzie przynależeć wasz kuc, musicie napisać czy jest Wyższym, Wyklętym czy Neutralnym, przy czym przy tworzeniu Wyklętego należy dokładnie opisać, czemu nim jest i jaką ma rolę. Lista: brak Ciekawostki * Rasa powstała początkowo jako swego rodzaju podgatunek ludzi, ale Autorka postanowiła go sponyfikować. * Koncept Żywiołaków opiera się na Heroes of Might and Magic (nazwy, jakieś dodatki, formy przemian i pewne domeny Demon, Serafin etcpiszę od razu, by nie było, że czerpię z religii, bo nie z niej czerpię xdd) oraz Dragon Mania Legends (żywioły, rozpiska "słaby/silny" oraz rozmnażania się). * Jest bardzo mała szansa na to, by normalny kucyk nie będący Żywiołakiem mógł się nim stać. Polega to na tym, iż normalny kucyk będzie mieć jakiś kontakt z Żywiołakiem Duszy, a im więcej ich będzie (czy to cielesnych czy poprzez magię) tym większe prawdopodobieństwo, że dany kucyk zostanie Żywiołakiem podstawowym, jednak bez formy "żywiołu" oraz jego genów, więc nie będzie żyć tak długo, jak normalny Żywiołak ani też dzieci takiego pół-Żywiołaka nie będą Żywiołakami. psaudo Galeria >jak artykuł będzie oficjalny, to będzie normalnie wyglądać< Przykładowe cechy wyglądów= Oczy (rasa) by Nulevoy.png|Przykładowe oczy i ich odcienie (po lewej - częstsze, po prawej - rzadsze) przy Światła i Ciemności - kolory mogą być dowolne, jedynie pokazano jak oczy wyglądają OGÓLNIE (źrenica, białko), a "dym" po prawej to przy używaniu magii |-| Przykłady form "żywiołów"= . Przypisy